


He Had Dean

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t have a mom. Heck most of the time he didn’t have a dad. What he had was something much better, he had Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Dean

He didn’t have a mom. Heck most of the time he didn’t have a dad. What he had was something much better, he had Dean.   
Dean who kissed his boo boos when he was little.   
Dean who held him when he had a bad dream.   
Dean who comforted him when he was picked on.   
Dean who taught him everything.   
Dean who he could ask anything and not be picked on about his curiosities.  
Dean who explained the birds and the bees to him.  
Dean who took care of him when he was sick.  
Dean who loved him more than anyone else.  
Dean who was the best friend he could ask for.  
Dean who he adored.  
Dean who he worshiped.  
Dean who he loved with a passion that scared him sometimes.  
Dean who was the only person he wanted.  
Dean who was the only one he needed.  
Dean who was the only one who made him feel whole.  
Dean who took him back every time he ran, scared of how he was feeling.  
Dean who would always be there for him, no matter how bad things got.  
Dean who was his everything.  
It didn’t matter that he didn’t have a lot.  
He had Dean.


End file.
